rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial of Blood + Vampire
Previous Episode: A Friends Message + Vampire Next Episode: Disaster + Vampire Summary After getting information about an ancient drawing. Onon is set to go to an old Ancient temple. Kokoa join with him in case someone tries to interfear with the Ritual. Returning *None Episode 7 Plot 3 days passes by, and Onon is set to get going on the way while pushing his bike. Tsukune finds him outside of the dormitory. Asking if he's going to class. Onon tells Tsukune that he's got bigger things to do besides going to class. Tsukune tells him on how he's going to do tests. Onon replies to him to give him a copy of work and notes. Onon get on his bike and bids farewell to Tsukune and that he'll be back soon. Moka steps outside and she sees Onon going off with a motorcycle. Moka goes up to Onon and asks Tsukune on where he's going. Even Tsukune hasn't got a clue on where Onon's going. As Onon is driving, he sees Kokoa next a scarecrow by the tree. Onon stops. Kokoa goes up to Onon. He asks her on what she's doing by the tunnel. Kokoa tells Onon that she's going with him. Onon tells her that it could be dangerous. Kokoa gets on his bike. She tells Onon that he owes Kokoa another bike. Onon smiles. He takes off his helmet and gives it to Kokoa telling her that she'll need it. She get up from the bike and puts the helmet on. Kokoa tries to get on the back of the bike, Onon pulls a prank on Kokoa by drives 5 feet away from her. Onon smiles at her and tells Kokoa to get on. Kokoa smiles back at him and get on the back of the bike. Onon drives off. Back at Yokai academy, both Moka and Tsukune are walking together. Tsukune is concern on where Onon is going to. Moka hasnt seen Kokoa anywhere. Tsukune tells Moka that he thinks that Kokoa and Onon are going to be just fine. and bets that Kokoa is probably with Onon. Moka agrees with Tsukune that they'll be fine. Moka think if Kokoa likes Onon. But they both wonder on where Onon and Kokoa are going to. Ruby over hears them telling them that Onon is traveling to find an old ancient ruin that was on the paper that he. Tsukune and Moka ask Ruby on why is Onon is going to an Old Ancient Ruin. Ruby tells them that Onon got a message from an old friend of his. Tsukune and Moka wonder if it could have been from his old flame. Ruby tells them that Onon is going on a dangerous task of life or death. Onon and Kokoa reach to there destination of an old ancient ruin. Onon search clues around the ruin. Onon tells Kokoa to help him find anything suspicous. Onon couldn't find anything suspcious. Kokoa tells Onon that she found something. Onon goes over to her and he sees the mark from Junko's necklace on the wall. Onon places it on the wall and makes a beam on the ground. It makes a portal on the ground floor for Onon to get through. A portal that leads him to the place he must go. Onon leaves the necklace where it is so they can get back the way they came. Onon and Kokoa both go through the portal. Onon and Kokoa are near a big giant temple. Kokoa is surprise on how huge it is. Onon tells Kokoa that she needs to go through the portal. Kokoa tells him no and wants to go with him to make sure no one tries to hurt him. Onon smiles. and tells her very well and they get going to the temple of blood. Ruby who is still filling in Tsukune and Moka about on where Onon is going to. Tsukune and Moka both now know on what Onon is doing. But Tsukune just can't sit around and let Onon go to where is. So Tsukune want to find him, just in case if anyone tries to hurt Onon. Moka tells Tsukune that she's with him too. Ruby understands that they want to be there for Onon. Ruby tells them that she need Yukari help. Onon and Kokoa look around in the temple.'' They end up finding a wired glyph of Monster creatures'' with an X mark. Onon wonders if it could be a prophacy for something. They continue on in the temple and reach to the middle. Onon sees a half circle platform of something on the other side of the room. Onon tells Kokoa to wait there and don't move from were she's standing. So Onon goes near where the platform is. Onon looks around in the room and he sees 4 switches that he must push on. Onon reaches in five steps on a moving tile on the ground. A drumming sound goes off. Onon looks behind him and the door behind him closes on him. Kokoa sees that Onon is trapped in the area. The ground rises up building a maze. Onon takes his jacket off. Onon runs into the maze, he gets to the first switch and pushes it. it lowered down the other half circle. Onon continues running through the second course of the maze, a bunch flames on on the side walls Onon dodges them all but get injured by the flame and pushes the second switch. Onon goes through the third course of the maze, and big blade saws appears on the ground and side walls, Onon get cut by one of the blade saws on his arm and pushes the third switch. Onon goes through the final part of the maze and having a bunch of arrows shooting at him. Onon pulls out his Esignia (Shield) out, but the trial wouldn't let him use his Esignia knowing that he has to do it with his own body strength. So Onon continues running through the final course and dodges almost all the arrows but one ends up hitting in the leg. He loses his speed to run but reaches the final switch and pushes it. The other half circle is on the other completing the trial. Kokoa is surprise to see Onon got through the maze, but is injured from the obstical courses. Onon takes the arrow out of his leg and goes up to the platform, stands on it, he grabs hold on the grips on the upper half circle on both sides. The whole platform lifts up. Somebody comes in behind of Kokoa. Kokoa fights the guy off. Onon sees Kokoa is in danger. Onon get needled in the leg, arms, and his upper and lower body. Kokoa still fight off the a guy, but ends up getting beaten and take her as a prisoner. They try to kill Kokoa, but in the nick of time. Someone ends up taking him the others out. Tsukune and Moka both show up. Kokoa is surprise that they found her and Onon. Tsukune tells Kokoa that Kuyou's men were chasing after her and Onon. Kokoa wonders on how they both found them. Tsukune tells her that Ruby and Yukari create a teleportation to the location where Onon was heading. Tsukune wonders on what Onon is doing. Kokoa tells Tsukune that Onon got trapped in the area and starting make a maze. Moka wonders if it could be the Trial of blood that Ruby was reffering to Tsukune and herself. 4 energy beams on both his arms, legs and chest front and back. The needles vanishes. The drums go off again and door opens. Tsukune, Kokoa, and Moka all go down to the area. The platform rises down to the ground surface. Onon falls on the ground. Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa go up to him. Kokoa wonders if he's dead. Tsukune tells Kokoa that she can still save Onon life. Tsukune tells her the Moka did the same thing to him and saved his life. And that she could do the same. Onon's heart starts beating, Kokoa start opening her mouth trying to bite his neck. Onon tells her not to bite him on the neck. Onon opens his eyes. Onon says that the trial is over. Back at the ruin, Onon grabs the necklace that was left on the wall and puts it back around his neck. Onon, Kokoa, Tsukune, and Moka all teleport back to Yokai academy. When they all get back to the school, it is badly damaged. (End of Episode 7)